


Honey, We're In Euphoria

by smallchittaphon



Series: Wonderous Fortunes Of Kim Doyoung’s Love Life [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Sex Toys, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: Adult toy shop sales assistant Yuta accidentally blurts out how much he'd love to see his coworker, Doyoung in the new maid outfit displayed.





	Honey, We're In Euphoria

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts_II](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts_II) collection. 



> with this [maid](https://goo.gl/images/A8idJu) outfit in mind

“We're getting in new shipments this week.” Taeil announces, tucking the pen behind his ear. 

Dongyoung looks up from where he's organizing the flavored lubes in alphabetical order. “What kinda things should we expect?”

Yuta emerges from the storage room then, box full of sexual Halloween decorations and a headband with two penis on top of it. He drops the box by Dongyoung and glances at Taeil. “Also, do you intend for us to try out these mysterious new items?” 

Taeil shrugs, pick up the plastic skull from box. “Only if you want to.” He chuckles at the skull, “We should put this in the fridge and see if Sicheng gets scared when he comes back next week.”

“You still haven't told us what's coming in.” Dongyoung replies, getting back to the lubes in his lap. Taeil looks at his clipboard, “New lube flavors, restocked on various things and by popular request on our webpage, a maid outfit. Unisex, of course.”

Yuta chokes, “We have a request section on our webpage? Since when?”

Taeil averts his eyes, taking his pen and  _ acting _ like he's writing down something but they both know better. Yuta smirks, noticing the way Taeil thumbs at his wedding ring and Dongyoung catches on. “You sucked Ten off so he could code in requests, huh?” 

Taeil's ears turn red, “What?! Pffft, no! I can code webpages too, I don't need him.” 

Dongyoung nods dismissively, “Sure you don't.” 

Taeil smacks the back of Dongyoung's head with the clipboard. “Anyways, new shipments are coming in. Prepare for an organization day.” 

-

 

The shipments come in Sunday. “On the  _ Lord's _ day.” Yuta jokes, nudging Dongyoung who's just pulled up from morning mass.

They're closed on Sundays but when new shipments come in, they like to get a head start on fixing up the shop to accommodate the new items. Accommodating new items means bring out old displays to dress them up. Dongyoung and Yuta spend half the afternoon pulling out more mannequins for the surge of uniforms and latex suits but it’s still not enough. Taeil sits in the front room, pushing boxes in the general area they need to be sorted in, Spotify on the _80s_ _smash hits_ playlist and it's a great system. 

Yuta takes a break from checking the packaging of the vibrators to taking down his Halloween decorations and redoing them. Dongyoung throws a bottle of pomegranate flavored lube at him when he nearly knocks over the display of Fleshlights Dongyoung had spent half a shift getting into a perfect pyramid. 

“So where's these so called maid outfits you were talking about?” Yuta asks, turning down the music right when the guitar solo in ' _Everybody_ _wants to rule the world_ ’ starts and Dongyoung frowns. “I was listening to that.” 

Taeil looks down at the boxes over his glasses, “I think they're in the box by the front window display.” Dongyoung crawls over, opening the box and he ' _ ooohs _ ’. Yuta peeks over Dongyoung’s shoulder, frowning. “You hype them like they're so grand.” He complains, pulling Dongyoung's ear and grabbing a outfit. 

“It comes with ‘sheer thigh highs, adjustable waistband,  _ and _ easy to pop buttons’. Seems legit.” Yuta comments, pulling it out the packaging and Dongyoung feels the fabric, “A little too Party City fabric if you ask me.”

Taeil huffs, “Just choose which uniform you wanna swap out for the maid one.” 

“The sexy cop!” Dongyoung immediately yells, already pulling down the mannequin and stripping it off. Yuta gasps, “Whoa whoa whoa, let's think rationally. Sexy cop is selling great this season.” 

“Only because it's close to Halloween and dull housewives want to have kinky sex while their kids go out.” Dongyoung rolls his eyes. Taeil nods, “I agree. Plus it's not like we're getting rid of them. They'll still be on the shelves.” 

Yuta frowns, holding the discarded cop outfit to his chest as Dongyoung dressed up the mannequin with the maid outfit. Dongyoung huffs while sliding the sheer thigh highs on last and he stands the mannequin up. “It's missing something.” Dongyoung hums. He flattens the mini apron, fixes the collar, rolls up the sleeves but it's still missing something. 

He turns to Yuta, “What does it need?” 

Yuta gulps, “You in it.” Dongyoung frowns. “Okay, in all seriousness, maybe garnets and a bell collar to really sell it. At least that's how I'd dress it up.” Yuta inputs and Taeil claps his hands. 

“We just got a restocked on garnets and I'm sure we have bell collars.” Taeil mumbles, pushing up his glasses as he looks around. He disappears into the storage room and Yuta turns back to Dongyoung. “But really though, maybe you should test this one out Dongyoung. I bet your ‘ _ just efficient enough’ _ thighs would look great in those sheer thigh highs.” Yuta winks.

“Get out of my sight you gremlin.” 

-

The pink and purple neon lights in the window seems to really accentuate the various outfits on display, Yuta thinks. 

He's always loved the neon lights in the front, they use to change seasonally but Taeil liked the cosmic feeling to the pinks, blues, purples so much—he’s kept them up for a year now. It's rather fitting for their name, “ _ Starship: adult store _ ”. It feels almost like everything's come together whenever he pulls up in front of the store. Proud of what Taeil's accomplished, being one of the few but popular sex shops in town. 

The neon lights  _ now _ , dance on Dongyoung's skin. Kissing at it, softening his already soft features further as he points to the maid outfit now on display next to the sexy nurse outfit. Yuta messes with him, squinting at the display, pacing in front of it and even titling his head both ways until Dongyoung's yelling at him through the window—all muffled and no bite. Yuta chuckles, giving him a thumbs up and trying not to let his heart leap out of his ribcage at the adorable sight of Dongyoung clapping happily.

He walks back into the shop, Africa by Toto on full blast and he can hear Taeil singing along from the storage room. Dongyoung runs past him, out to the front to see his handy work then runs back in smiling. “Better than the sexy santa display we had up last year.” 

Yuta laughs, “Yeah, let's hope Taeil doesn't order those again.” 

Taeil comes waltzing out, small box of various cock rings tucked under his arm. “Anyone up for Chinese food? I'm getting hungry.” 

“Hong Kong City is the only Chinese place open today and it's almost on the other side of town. I'm cool with Tin Drum instead.” Yuta argues. Taeil drops the box of the counter, “Nah, I'm in the mood for Chinese. Ten's always getting rice bowls from Tin Drum when he doesn't cook so it's lost it's appeal.” 

“Understandable.” Dongyoung nods, walking up grab the box of cock rings and Taeil pats his arm. Yuta shrugs, “I mean if you're up to drive that far and wait then by all means, go ahead. Just get me orange chicken.” 

Taeil brightens up, “Sweet!”

-

The shop is surprisingly silent the moment Taeil leaves, aside from the continuous playlist going on over the loudspeakers. Dongyoung goes into the storage room, probably checking inventory on the new items for a third time while Yuta tries to fit all the new dildos on the shelves without having to move their best selling ones. 

“I feel stupid! But the fabric is softer than I expected.” Dongyoung whines. Yuta hums, “What are you on ab—”

Dongyoung pulls the hem of the maid skirt down, “Is it too much?” He asks.

_ No _ , Yuta wants to say but his mouth feels like it's filled with cotton. Here's Dongyoung, standing before him in the new maid outfit  _ with _ the accessories they added for the display. The skirt reaches mid-thigh for Dongyoung, just a smidge long to cover his boxers briefs but the garnets reaches just high enough to leave a small sliver of skin before his legs are covered by the sheer thigh highs. The garnets are adjusted maybe a tad too tight but Yuta likes the way they squeeze Dongyoung thighs enough for it to  _ look _ like his thighs are thicker than they are. Dongyoung doesn't have the top half fully buttoned with the waist cinched in a way to make it look like the wearer has a slight hourglass figure. The top two buttons are open so the bell collar sits between it and when Dongyoung shifts his weight from one leg to another, it jingles delicately and Yuta can see the way his own hand is shaking.

“You really do look great in it.” Yuta rasps out, clearing his throat and averting his gaze back to the dildo in his hand. Dongyoung wiggles his toes in the socks, “Thanks.” He mumbles back.

Yuta presses his mouth into a tight line and nods,  _ trying _ to go back to work. Key word: trying because Dongyoung's still standing there, watching him. Yuta's ears are red and he knows it. He feels the room getting hotter and the fact that  _ 'Love Is Battlefield’  _ is blasting in the speakers isn't helping. Dongyoung walks closer, hands ghosting over Yuta's shoulder and the latter tenses. “What are you doing?” 

Dongyoung hums softly, thumbs digging into Yuta's shoulder then sliding down his front. “I'm not done testing out this outfit. It's meant to be fucked in, Yuta.” 

Yuta shivers, breath catching as Dongyoung presses himself against his back. “What are you implying?” Yuta knows what the implications are but he wants to hear it be said. He needs to know Dongyoung wants this.

Dongyoung presses three soft kisses to the skin of Yuta's neck, Dongyoung’s hands sliding further down till they rest just above the waistline of Yuta's jeans. “I want  _ you _ to fuck  _ me _ so hard the bell of this collar jingles.”

Yuta drops the dildo in his hands, “I'm not fucking you in the aisle.” 

Dongyoung laughs, “Of course not. That's what the storage room’s for.” 

Dongyoung stands, straightening out his outfit and fiddles with the bell of the collar. Yuta stays soaking it in but let's Dongyoung pull him up and lead him to the back. 

-

The storage room is as big as their break room, just enough space for shelves and boxes. There's an old couch from when the break room didn't have a table, Taeil had grown too attached to the ugly thing and stored it here. Yuta usually naps on it during his break or hides out playing bubble witch when it's a slow day. 

The lightning is dim, weak but warm feeling. It leaves Yuta feeling all the more fuzzy inside when Dongyoung sits down first. His skirt fans out perfectly and the garters constrict along with Yuta's throat. “Is this what you were doing in the storage room since Taeil left?” Yuta asks, hands covering Dongyoung's as they tug on his collar.

Dongyoung pulls him close, falls back against the cushions until Yuta's over him. Dongyoung noses Yuta's jawline, “I might've been fingering myself on this very couch the moment he was gone.” 

Yuta groans, “Fuck.” His slides his hand up Dongyoung's thigh, thumb sliding gently over Dongyoung's erection and Dongyoung ruts up. “What were you thinking about while doing it?” 

Dongyoung smirks, “You fucking me while I'm draped over the armrest.” 

“In the maid outfit?” 

“In the maid outfit.” Dongyoung confirms. Yuta whines, leaning all the way down to finally kiss Dongyoung. It's not romantic or slow, it's urgent and rough. Dongyoung moans, hips jerking up as Yuta bites down on his bottom lip. Yuta presses a palm against Dongyoung’s erection and Dongyoung yelps, body jerking so fast that the bell on his collar jingled loudly. Dongyoung pushes his hand up Yuta’s shirt in return, hand soft against his chest. He hikes a leg up on Yuta’s hip, pulling on Yuta’s bottom lip with his teeth as he pops open the button of his jeans. 

Yuta helps Dongyoung push his jeans and boxers down to his thighs, exposing his semi-hard and Dongyoung doesn’t waste a minute before his hands are on Yuta. Yuta’s body buzzes in excitement and pleasure, he thrusts weakly into Dongyoung’s hand. Their foreheads pressed together and Dongyoung kisses him again, teasing with his tongue and moaning when Yuta’s hips stutter. Dongyoung pulls one of Yuta’s hands, guiding it to the waistband of his boxers and Yuta enthusiastically pulls them off. 

Dongyoung teases by pulling the skirt up just enough to see some his cock and slides his hand under, stroking himself as Yuta watches. Yuta can’t stop looking. Dongyoung is mesmerising, his cheeks pink, eyes hooded and his tongue peeking out of his mouth just a tad as he’s working a slow hand over himself. Yuta rubs Dongyoung’s thigh and it twitches under his touch causing Dongyoung’s breath to catch. “Keep touching yourself for me, baby.”

Dongyoung nods, chest rising and falling rapidly. “We don’t have much time.” Yuta hums, pushing the skirt up to expose Dongyoung and Dongyoung stops stroking himself. “It’s cold.” Dongyoung whimpers, legs starting to close and Yuta stops it, kissing the side of Dongyoung’s knee before he settles between his thighs. Dongyoung’s hand still doesn’t move so Yuta kisses the back of his hand, pulling it away and noses along Dongyoung’s cock. “Fuck.” Dongyoung whispers, clutching Yuta’s hair.

Yuta works Dongyoung up, licking quickly along his cock and quickly taking the tip in his mouth to suck softly. “As-” Dongyoung tries to start but Yuta takes him in his mouth fully, bobbing his head twice before he hums in response. “As much as I’d love for you to suck me off. Time is limited and I wanna get fucked.”

Yuta pulls off him, “You do have lube? a condom?” 

Dongyoung relaxes, “Yeah but I already fingered myself and I was hoping we could go without a condom.” Dongyoung pulls the lube from between the cushions and turns around, ass on display as he drapes himself over the armrest. “I’m clean.” Dongyoung adds, looking over his shoulder but Yuta can’t stop looking at Dongyoung’s ass. Yuta nods, “I’m clean too.” He mumbles, scooting close to touch Dongyoung and Dongyoung moans, arching his back into the touch and Yuta thinks his brain’s shut off.

“Come on. I want to cum, Yuta.” Dongyoung demands. Yuta’s breath stills, barely managing to open the cap of the bottle and lubing himself up. He places a warm palm on Dongyoung’s lower back and Dongyoung leans back into it as the tip of Yuta’s cock nudges him. Dongyoung sighs the moment Yuta slides in, his head dropping into his arms against the armrest and Yuta whines. Dongyoung is tight and inviting. 

“Please.” Dongyoung whispers. 

Yuta starts the pace slow, getting use to the feeling Dongyoung under him and around him. Dongyoung mumbles to himself, gasping and moaning occasionally and Yuta likes that he’s the reason Dongyoung’s a babbling mess. He snaps his hips forward with force and Dongyoung’s arms slip, his cheek now pressed against the armrest as he starts to pant. “You’re so good for me, baby.”

Dongyoung whimpers, knuckles turning white as he holds on for his dear life and Yuta thrusts into him brutally. The fabric of Yuta’s jeans scratching against the back of his thighs coupled with the fabric of the outfit makes Dongyoung’s head spin. He rolls his hips back to meet Yuta’s thrust and Yuta hits him spot on. “ _ Yuta!  _ Yuta Yuta Yuta, oh my god.” Dongyoung shouts, mouth hanging opening and Yuta leans over, kissing his neck. 

Yuta nuzzles into the side of Dongyoung’s neck, hand coming to stroke Dongyoung and he can feel the way Dongyoung shakes. “Cum in me, please.” Dongyoung demands, humming when Yuta squeezes his cock. Yuta picks up the pace, pulling away just enough to see Dongyoung’s leg twitching in pleasure and his toes curling. Dongyoung’s back arches, body spasming and he moans loudly. He comes into Yuta’s hand, switching between rutting back against Yuta and rutting into his hand as he rides out his orgasm. He’s warm and pulsating around Yuta so deliciously that it drives Yuta over too. Dongyoung groans at the feeling of Yuta’s cum in him and Yuta nuzzles into the other’s neck. 

“Are you guys done yet?!” Taeil calls out from the other side of the door and Dongyoung curses. “Yes!” Dongyoung snaps, dropping against the cushions and Yuta curls around him. He’s clingy after sex.

“By the way, the maid outfit is pretty great!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going on a writing hiatus for a month!
> 
> find me:  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/smallchittaphon) | [listography](http://listography.com/smallchittaphon)


End file.
